pudding_school_princes_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Avery Foster
Avery Foster is the prince of Uogawan Girl's Academy. She is an A Rank fighter, renowned for her focus on taking down male opponents with ease. This talent has earned her the name the Maneater. While she largely appreciates the sentiment, she often takes issue with the way some will attempt to use it in a more derogatory manner. Appearance Avery is a girl of average height and build, with a somewhat pretty face, and long blonde hair. Her facial features tend to make her look sad or tired when she isn't smiling. Her intense blue eyes only further this appearance, typically giving the impression that she is troubled most of the time. Personality Avery presents an impression of a shy, quiet girl, due to her soft speaking voice and typically non-emotive expressions. This appearance hides a much more lively, and humorous personality. Avery loves to socialize, and banter with those around her, with a particular fondness for dry wit. Though she prefers to be around friends, even when surrounded with strangers she'll happily engage in conversation, and explore almost any topic that presents itself. Nothing is off limits to Avery, and she's open about almost every aspect of herself, from banal details like her favorite ice cream, to more personal topics, such as her love life, she will happily speak about anything to anyone who is willing to share the same details. Plot Relationships Uogawan Captains Ryofu Housen Ryofu is Avery's bodyguard. As such, the two are rarely separated, and share a close bond. Though neither would call the other a friend, there are few secrets between them. Yumiko Shimizu Avery quite likes Yumiko. She has the exact sense of humor that Avery appreciates, and they have a similar level of volume and energy. This results in neither of them drowning the other out, which has facilitated a good friendship between the two, and they spend a lot of time together both in and out of school. Michiko Arima Avery is uncertain how she feels about Michiko. She appreciates her loyalty, but without a common ground to be friends with, she isn't sure how to approach her. Despite this, she's very fond, and slightly protective, of Michiko. Minoru Yamasaki Avery has mixed feelings towards Minnie. She finds her affections flattering, but a little unsettling, and as such tries to keep her at arms length. Despite this concern, she doesn't completely exclude Minnie, as she believes that Minnie is at her least threatening when she thinks she's in good graces. Sayuri Kazama Avery and Sayuri have a sisterly relationship, caring about each other deeply, and regularly hanging out in their free time. Sayuri has promised to take Avery to see the snow when they next have free time, a gesture which moved Sayuri deeply. Megan Koizumi Kumiko Inoue Other Princes Scarlett Hornick Avery is very fond of Scarlett. They rarely interact, due to the lack of overlapping interests for their schools, but Avery always is excited to have an excuse to meet with her. Because of this, and the similar power of their schools, they have a loose alliance. Trivia * Avery cries sometimes when she sees snow, because she thinks it's so beautiful. * Avery is bisexual